LIFE
by aicchan
Summary: Sekali lagi dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di hatinya, tapi dia tak tahu apa. -Entry untuk FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 - ENJOY


oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi**

**LIFE (人生****) © aicchan**

**NarutoGaara - Romance **

Didedikasikan untuk _entry_ di **FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 **tanggal 6-9 September.

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hujan turun dengan derasnya kala itu, pemandangan yang tak biasa di Sunagakure. Walau begitu, jalanan tetap ramai oleh penduduk yang berlalu lalang.

Gaara hanya menikmati hujan itu dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Sebenarnya pekerjaan hari ini sudah selesai semua dan dia bisa pulang, tapi karena Kankuro dan Temari sedang ada misi S ke Kirigakure, jadilah Gaara bakal sendirian di rumah untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Itu yang membuatnya malas untuk pulang. Tapi kalau tidak pulang, mau apa juga dia di gedung pemerintahan ini? Diam di kantor pun tak akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Akhirnya pemuda berambut merah bata itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja dan tidur.

Namun baru saja Gaara hendak beranjak dari duduknya, pintu ruangan itu diketuk dan masuklah Baki, salah seorang Jonin kepercayaan Gaara di Suna ini. Pria itu berjalan dan berhenti di depan meja kerja Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, saya baru mendapat kabar bahwa rombongan Konohagakure akan tiba dalam 1-2 jam. Anda ingin menunggu di sini atau anda tunggu di rumah?"

Gaara baru ingat kalau memang hari ini dua tim dari Konoha akan datang untuk membahas ujian Chuunin yang rencananya akan diadakan di Suna pada akhir tahun nanti. Ini adalah acara akbar dunia Shinobi yang pertama setelah perang tiga tahun yang lalu usai. Karenanya, selain dari Konoha, perwakilan dari tiga negara besar shinobi lainnya akan datang ke Suna. Ini akan jadi minggu yang ramai.

"Aku akan tunggu di sini saja kalau begitu," ujar Gaara, mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang."

Baki segera mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.

Kemudian Gaara bersandar di kursinya dan memutar tempatnya duduk hingga dia memandang rinai hujan yang menetes di kaca jendela bulat. Hujan seperti ini adalah berkah yang tak ternilai harganya bagi Suna yang terletak di tengah padang pasir. Karenanya Gaara dan juga penduduk Suna saat ini sedang mengembangkan satu proyek untuk memanfaatkan hujan ini semaksimal mungkin. Pengelolaan air adalah masalah utama di desa ini, untung saja mereka memiliki oase yang telah diteliti sejak lama dan terbukti kalau aliran air di sana tak akan habis untuk sekian masa kehidupan generasi Suna. Dengan bantuan tenaga dan pikiran seluruh warga, Suna kini mulai membangun satu sistem pengairan yang dipakai untuk membuat satu lahan subur sebagai tempat bercocok tanam.

Walau kondisi politik dan militer Suna dengan negara shinobi lain bisa dikatakan dalam kondisi yang sangat kondusif, tapi justru masalah dengan penguasa Kaze no Kuni belum juga usai. Gaara, yang sudah mulai tidak sabaran, akhirnya mulai berusaha membuat Sunagakure menjadi desa yang produktif, sehingga tak perlu bergantung pada pemerintahan pusat. Untunglah Suna memiliki aliansi kuat dari Konoha, hingga beberapa kali desa itu mengirimkan Chuunin dan Jonin untuk membantu Suna.

Gaara menarik nafas panjang, menyudahi lamunannya. Pemuda itu lantas berdiri dan beranjak menuju sofa. Membaca kembali dokumen yang bertumpuk di meja, hanya sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu.

.

.

Tujuh puluh lima menit kemudian, Baki kembali datang dan mengatakan kalau rombongan Konoha sudah sampai di gerbang Suna. Gaara pun mengikuti pria itu keluar dari gedung pemerintahan Suna, menembus hujan untuk menyambut tamu kehormatan yang telah dinanti. Di gerbang Suna, Gaara melihat sekelompok shinobi yang dikelilingi para warga Suna yang menyambut mereka. Tiga tahun ini, hubungan Suna-Konoha sudah seperti saudara kandung saja,jika ada yang berkunjung, pasti disambut dengan suka hati.

Tapi dari kerumunan orang itu, mata Gaara hanya tertuju pada satu orang saja. Sosok pemuda sebayanya, dengan rambut pirang dan mata sebiru langit di musim panas. Sosok yang telah memberikan jalan hidup yang baru dari Gaara, yang telah mengubahnya menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda yang telah mendobrak dunia shinobi dan orang yang telah mengakhiri perang besar tiga tahun yang lalu, juga orang yang telah lima bulan ini menyandang gelar sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, Shinobi nomor satu di Konoha. Lama tak bertemu, Gaara melihat perubahan pada sosok pemuda itu, wajahnya yang dulu masih tampak kekanakan, kini telah berubah menjadi wajah seorang pemuda dewasa. Sungguh bagai pinang di belah dua dengan almarhum sang ayah, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage.

Gaara tersentak saat dia bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. Sekali lagi dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di hatinya, tapi dia tak tahu apa. Mengacuhkan keanehan dalam dirinya sendiri, Gaara menghampiri Naruto yang melambai padanya.

Begitu mereka saling berhadapan, Gaara menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Gaara, lama tak bertemu. Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

Yang membuat Gaara terkejut adalah Naruto yang tak hanya menjabat tangannya tapi juga memeluk dan menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali, lalu melepaskannya sambil tersenyum lebar, "ini kunjungan resmi pertamaku di Suna, mohon bantuannya, senpai."

Gaara tak membalasnya, karena dia tahu Naruto masih akan punya sejuta cara untuk membuatnya bingung. Jadi dia memilih untuk menyapa anggota Konoha yang lain. Di belakang Naruto ada Kakashi dan Sakura, mantan Jonin pembimbing Naruto semasa Genin dahulu dan Sakura, teman satu kelompok Naruto dan seorang medic-nin handal yang namanya telah terkenal ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Kemudian ada anggota tim 8, yaitu Maito Guy, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten, tim lain yang memiliki hubungan denkat dengan Gaara.

Setelah penyambutan di tengah hujan itu, Gaara mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk mengeringkan diri di penginapan yang sudah disediakan dan beristirahat karena rapat baru akan dimulai setelah utusan negara lainnya datang. Bukannya mengikuti rombongannya menuju ke penginapan, Naruto malah meminta pada Gaara supaya dia bisa main ke rumahnya. Tak punya alasan menolaknya, Gaara menyanggupi permintaan Naruto, maka jadilah mereka berdua menuju kediaman Gaara yang lumayan jauh dari gedung akademi.

.

"Uaaaaah~ Sudah lama sekali tidak kemari. Tsunade-baachan benar-benar keterlaluan, masa aku tidak pernah diberi misi ke Suna sejak perang selesai," Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang diberikan oleh Gaara, "aku malah dijejali ini itu masalah pemerintahan. Menyebalkan."

Gaara melepas jubah Kage dan rompinya yang basah dan meletakkannya di meja dapur. Ya, mereka memang masuk lewat pintu belakang, karena tak mau membuat lantai depan basah kuyup juga berlumpur.

"Kok sepi?"

"Temari dan Kankuro sedang ada misi. Mereka tak akan pulang sampai beberapa hari ke depan." Gaara mengeringkan rambut seadanya, "kau bisa pakai kamar mandi bawah, ada di dekat tangga setelah dapur ini. Di sana sudah ada handuk bersih."

Tak tahu kenapa, mendadak saja Naruto tertawa, membuat Gaara memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ada yang lucu?"

Naruto masih setengah tertawa saat dia menjawab pertanyaan itu, "tidak… tidak ada yang salah," ujar pemuda itu tak jelas, "hanya saja… sekarang kau itu sudah bicara banyak ya," Naruto mencoba menghentikan tawanya, "kalau dulu, kau mana mau repot menjelaskan di mana kamar mandinya."

Sekali lagi tak mau menanggapi Naruto, Gaara berjalan duluan. Setelah menunjukkan di mana letak kamar mandinya, Gaara pun naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya yang memiliki kamar mandi sendiri.

Usai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Gaara turun lagi dan melihat Naruto juga baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Osh… rasanya segar sekali, meski aku tidak keberatan sih main hujan sebentar lagi," Naruto nyengir dan mengikuti Gaara duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

Hujan masih turun dengan lebat, kali ini disertai angin kencang.

"Seperti mau badai saja," Naruto melihat kisi jendela mulai bergetar karen angin.

"Biasanya memang begini. Kalau hujan sudah turun lebih dari tiga jam biasanya memang akan jadi badai. Semua sudah biasa."

"Heee… di Suna repot juga ya. Sekalinya hujan malah bisa jadi badai begini," Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih separuh basah dan bersandar di badan sofa, "jadi… kalau aku bertanya apa kabar, rasanya aneh, ya? Habisnya, kita kan selalu berkirim surat. Tapi mengobrol langsung itu jelas tidak sama dibanding bicara lewat tulisan kan?!"

Gaara membiarkan saja Naruto terus bicara, dia beranjak ke meja teh di mana ada termos berisi air panas dan satu _tea set_ tradisional. Dengan cepat Gaara membuat teh dan menyajikannya di meja.

"Ada perkembangan apa di Konoha?" tanya Gaara akhirnya setelah dia duduk lagi.

Naruto mengambil segelas teh dan meminumnya, "hmm… tak ada yang istimewa sih. Paling si Konohamaru yang sekarang sudah menjadi Chuunin melalui jalur promosi, lalu Neji yang sepertinya akan jadi pimpinan keluarga Hyuuga di generasi ini."

"Neji? Bukannya dia hanya keponakan dari kepala keluarga Hyuuga sekarang ini?"

Naruto mengangguk, "beberapa bulan lalu aku diminta hadir dalam rapat besar keluarga Hyuuga sebagai saksi. Sebagian besar yang hadir di sana menyetujui kalau Neji memiliki kualitas sebagai pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata sendiri menyetujui keputusan ini, tanpa pertanyaan."

"Dengan begini tak ada lagi permasalahan Bunkei atau Sonkei lagi di keluarga Hyuuga, baguslah."

Senyum terkembang lagi di wajah Naruto, "ya. Aku juga lega," dia menghabiskan isi gelasnya, "lalu apa kabar Temari-nee dan Shikamaru? Ku dengar Shikamaru sudah melamarnya."

Gaara memandang fotonya bersama Temari dan Kankuro di buffet yang ada di ruangan itu, "ya. Temari juga sudah menemui keluarga Shikamaru di Konoha. Tapi sepertinya perkembangan masih berhenti di situ saja."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah. Temari selalu diam setiap kali kami bertanya."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "mereka itu punya _pace_ sendiri, ya. Susah memahaminya."

Gaara hanya diam dan meminum seluruh isi gelasnya. Sejenak yang terdengar hanya suara hujan di luar sana. Kalau Gaara sudah sangat terbiasa dengan suasana tenang seperti ini, tapi sepertinya Naruto tampak gelisah.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hah?" Naruto memandang Gaara, "t-tidak ada. Hanya saja…" pemuda itu makin tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena melihat Gaara terus menatapnya, "a-anu…" mendadak saja dia berdiri, "boleh pinjam kamar mandinya lagi?"

Tak menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, Naruto langsung melesat pergi begitu saja. Sang Kazekage hanya memandang itu dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa dan membatin, "dasar aneh…"

.

.

Keesokan harinya rombongan dari Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri pun datang. Dengan begini rapat bisa segera dilaksanakan. Berhubung ini adalah ujian Chuunin pertama yang diselenggarakan di Suna, rapat berisi tentang pembagian materi ujian praktek. Bagi yang tidak biasa, kondisi di tengah padang pasir begini akan sangat menyiksa, jadi materi ujian dibuat sebisa mungkin untuk tetap berada di batas wajar dan aman.

Para Chuunin dan Jonin di bidang akademik segera melontarkan ide ini dan itu. Rasanya tak pernah ada rapat ujian Chuunin yang berlangsung begini serunya. Karena semua peserta rapat sangat bersemangat dan kooperatif, sebagian besar suda bisa diselesaikan dalam satu hari. Masalah selanjutnya akan dibahas esok hari. Gaara mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk menikmati waktu mereka di Suna, sementara dia sendiri kembali ke ruang kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda. Tak disangka, Naruto malah mengekornya sampai ke ruang kerja.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara saat dia membuka pintu kantornya.

"Ti~dak. Aku hanya bosan. Aku mau menganggumu saja di sini, supaya kau tidak kesepian," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Gaara membiarkan saja Naruto membuntutinya masuk ke ruangan bulat itu. Gaara langsung duduk di meja kerjanya sedang Naruto duduk di sofa. Pemuda itu melepaskan jubah Hokage-nya dan kembali hanya mengenakan jaket oranye yang sudah menjadi _trademark_-nya. Tak buang waktu, Gaara langsung memeriksa dan menyelesaikan semua dokumen di mejanya, sampai dia membaca sebuah dokumen dari Konoha. Gaara membaca dokumen itu dan langsung memandang Naruto yang entah kenapa tersenyum janggal padanya.

Mata hijau Gaara kembali menelusuri dokumen yang ternyata tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Nukenin Konoha yang memiliki andil besar atas terjadinya perang besar lalu. Saat ini dia tengah ditahan di Konoha dengan hukuman seumur hidup, namun keputusan itu sepertinya tak memuaskan bagi sebagian besar shinobi negara lain, mengingat tidakan Sasuke termasuk dalam kriminalitas tingkat S, dan banyak yang menuntut agar Uchiha terakhir itu dihukum mati. Dokumen itu berisi semacam angket untuk menentukan nasib Sasuke.

Meletakkan dokumen itu di meja kerjanya, Gaara menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu, "apa hasilnya sejauh ini?"

Naruto menggeleng, "belum ada yang mengirimkan dokumen itu kembali ke Konoha. Tapi ku rasa… keputusannya sudah jelas."

Mata Gaara menangkap tangan Naruto yang terkepal rapat dan bergetar. Dia tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka melihat wajah sedih Naruto, terlebih kalau itu disebabkan oleh Sasuke. Gaara sudah terlalu sering melihat Naruto menderita karena pemuda berambut gelap itu.

"Untuk masalah ini, aku tak bisa mencampurnya dengan perasaan pribadi. Kau pasti tahu itu."

Naruto mengangguk, "aku tahu. Aku tahu… hanya saja…."

Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto, "kau harus pikirkan yang terbaik untuk Konoha. Itu tugas utamamu sebagai seorang Hokage. Untuk urusan ini kau harus melupakan persoalan pribadimu dengan Sasuke. Yang ada hanyalah Hokage dan seorang Nukenin."

Pembicaraan mereka terganggu oleh suara ketukan di pintu. Gaara mempersilahkan orang itu masuk, ternyata Sakura.

Merasakan atmosfir serius, Sakura jadi bingung, "apa… kami menganggu?"

"Tidak. Masuklah!" Gaara kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Sakura mendekat dan memberikan sebuah map berlambang Konoha pada Gaara, "itu beberapa murid genin yang ditetapkan untuk ikut ujian ini. Sisanya masih belum diputuskan."

Gaara menerima map itu dan membaca isinya.

Sedang Sakura memandang Naruto yang duduk diam di sofa. Tanpa harus bertanya, Sakura tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat itu karena hanya satu hal yang membuat Naruto menjadi tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir entah bagaimana, Sakura tahu kalau mood Naruto akan membaik kalau pemuda itu bicara dengan Gaara.

"Aku akan simpan ini dulu. Kuberitahukan hasilnya dua-tiga hari lagi."

Sakura kembali memandang Gaara, "baiklah. Kalau memang ada yang tidak sesuai standart, coret saja, kami tidak akan keberatan. Iya kan, Naruto?"

Yang ditanya terkejut dan langsung memandang Sakura juga Gaara, "eh?! Apa?"

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "jangan melamun saja, Hokage-sama. Jangan mentang-mentang lagi di Suna lalu kau lupa pekerjaanmu sendiri."

Naruto hanya tertawa hambar, membuat Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "terserahlah. Tapi besok kau harus mengurus dokumenmu sendiri, Naruto. Kecuali kau mau kena omel tetua begitu kita kembali ke Konoha."

Gadis itu lalu mengundurkan diri dari ruangan kerja Gaara.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Gaara selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya hari itu. Dia memandang pada Naruto yang pulas di sofa. Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak lelah, dia pasti memaksakan diri untuk bersikap seperti biasa walau dalam hati dia sedang memikirkan masalah Sasuke.

Detik itu, Gaara kembali merasakan satu kejanggalan di hatinya. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya merasa protektif pada Naruto, dia tak ingin ada yang menyakiti Naruto, tidak selama dia ada di dekatnya. Mencoba mengacuhkan perasaan anehnya itu, Gaara menghampiri Naruto dan membangunkannya.

Begitu mata Naruto terbuka, Gaara tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari kilau sepasang mata berwarna biru itu.

"Gaara?" Naruto duduk dan menguap lebar, "sudah malam, ya?" dia melihat di luar sudah gelap, "maaf aku malah tidur di sini."

Gaara berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu, "kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu di penginapan. Besok rapat dimulai pagi sekali, jadi lebih baik kau istrahat."

Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi tersenyum. Dia memang tahu kalau Gaara sudah banyak berubah, tapi dia tak pernah tahu kalau Gaara ini tipe orang yang perhatian. Dia berdiri dan langsung menyusul Gaara yang sudah keluar dari ruangan. Naruto mengalungkan lengannya di leher Gaara, "boleh aku menginap di rumamu? Aku masih ingin mengobrol. Kalau kembali ke penginapan, Sakura pasti menceramahiku lagi."

Paham kalau Naruto tak mau ditolak, Gaara hanya diam dan membiarkan Naruto berjalan dengan menempel padanya. untunglah Gaara sudah _expert_ dalam hal mengacuhkan orang lain, jadi dia tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di sepanjang jalan yang heran melihat dia berjalan dengan Naruto menempel di punggungnya. Dia juga setengah mati mengacuhkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak bertambah cepat.

Sampai di rumah, Gaara segera melepas jubah Kage miliknya dan menggantungnya di tempat yang disediakan di dekat pintu, "kau mau makan?"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, "makan? Kau bisa masak?!"

Gaara tak menjawab dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Naruto buru-buru menggantung jubahnya di tempat yang sama dengan Gaara tadi lalu bergabung di dapur, "hei hei, kau serius bisa masak?"

Gaara mencuci tangannya di wastafel, "aku sering ditinggal sendiri di rumah dan Temari selalu mengomel kalau aku terlalu sering beli makanan di luar. Jadi sedikit terpaksa… aku belajar masak sendiri."

"Heee… kau itu rajin ya. Aku kalau di rumah juga sampai sekarang ya makannya ramen," kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Aku heran kau masih hidup sampai sekarang," Gaara mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Ah- kau ini sama saja seperti Sakura-chan. Memang apa salahnya makan ramen?" Naruto duduk di kursi kayu dan mengawasi bagaimana Gaara menyiapkan makanan dengan cekatan. Dia pun bertopang dagu, "aneh rasanya melihatmu memasak. Kupikir kau ini orang yang tak mau repot."

"Kau pun akan seperti ini kalau tinggal bersama Temari."

"Ahahaha… ku rasa juga begitu. Temari-san memang tidak bisa dilawan, ya."

Setelahnya, mereka pun menikmati makan malam buatan Gaara. Kazekage itu harus menulikan telinga karena Naruto tak berhenti memuji ini itu meski menurut Gaara masakannya masih jauh di bawah standar. Selesai makan, Naruto menawarkan diri untuk membereskan piring kotornya.

Karena udara malam hari ini agak bersahabat, Gaara mengajak Naruto naik ke bagian atas rumah itu, dimana ada semacam beranda luar yang luas.

"Kereeen… ternyata ada tempat begini di rumahmu," Naruto berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas, "uaaaah! Lihat itu, Gaara, bulannya besaaaar!"

Memang, purnama malam itu sunggu bulat sempurna. Gaara yang dulu tak akan pernah bisa menikmati indahnya bulan seperti ini. Jika dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto, Gaara tak tahu bagaimana hidupnya sekarang. Mungkin… dia akan tetap menjadi sosok seorang monster yang ditakuti dan dibenci.

"HEI! Ada orang bicara kau malah bengong!"

Gaara terkejut sampai mundur selangkah saat wajah Naruto muncul tepat di hadapannya.

Naruto berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sebal, "aku paling tidak suka kalau dicuekin!"

Begitu terkejutnya, tanpa sadar Gaara menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke muka Naruto dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Gghh! A- apa-apaan sih, Gaara?!" Naruto melepaskan diri.

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat," ujar Gaara pelan dan dia berjalan ke tepian beranda luar itu. Dari sana dia bisa melihat suasana malam Suna yang masih ramai, "bukannya itu Sakura dan Lee?"

Mendengar nama dua temannya disebut, Naruto langsung melesat ke sebelah Gaara dan memandang ke arah yang dilihat oleh sobatnya itu, "ah iya, benar itu mereka. Hmm… pasti sedang kencan deh."

Gaara agak terkejut karena Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan santai, padahal selama ini yang Gaara tahu, Naruto selalu mengejar-ngejar Sakura, "mereka resmi berkencan?"

Anggukan mantap menjadi jawaban Naruto, "ya. Sudah lumayan lama sih," dia melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di pagar, "aku senang melihat mereka. Lagipula si Alis Tebal itu pasti lebih bisa menjaga Sakura daripada aku. Sejak bersama Lee, perlahan Sakura kembali menjadi Sakura yang ceria. Sakura juga tampak sudah bisa melupakan Sasuke, tak pernah lagi menangis karenanya. Kalau denganku, Sakura pasti selalu teringat masa lalu."

"Lalu kau sendiri… apa kau sudah bisa melupakan Sasuke?" Gaara tak tahu kenapa dia menanyakannya, bahkan pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa dia pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Tapi dia tahu hal inilah yang paling ingin dia tanyakan pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang Gaara, setengah terkejut setengah heran. Sejenak mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara sampai otaknya kembali bekerja dan membuatnya bisa bicara lagi, "j-jadi kau tahu, ya?"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari hal sejelas itu."

Naruto tersenyum sebisanya, "aaah… kau juga perhatian pada hal semacam itu ya," dia merebahkan kepala di lipatan tangannya, dia memandang Sakura yang yang tertawa karena candaan Lee yang biasanya garing dan tidak lucu, "tentang Sasuke… aku sudah lama melupakannya. Tapi sebagai teman, aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Biar bagaimana pun, dia salah satu teman pertama yang aku punya. Ikatan itu tak bisa aku hancurkan… aku tidak mau menghancurkannya…"

Cahaya purnama memantul di kedua mata Naruto, "sejak awal kami selalu bertengkar dan tidak akur, tapi lama kelamaan, kami menjadi satu tim yang kompak. Ya… biar mulut sadisnya tetap saja tidak berubah," Naruto tersenyum, "aku selalu heran kenapa Sakura-chan suka sekali padanya, mungkin itu yang membuatku tanpa sadar jadi terus memperhatikannya."

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan butiran pasir di sana.

Lalu Naruto pun kembali bicara, "mungkin kata orang itu benar, kalau benci bisa berubah jadi cinta. Tapi aku yang dulu masih terlalu kecil, tak mengerti apa itu cinta," dia berdiri tegak lagi dan memandang Gaara, "terus aku bertemu denganmu di ujian Chuunin. Saat itu aku merasakan kebencian yang berbeda dari apa yang aku rasakan pada Sasuke dulu. Benci dan takut tepatnya. Kau yang dulu itu memang menebar aura sadis kemana-mana, tidak ku sangka kita malah jadi akrab begini."

Kemudian hening lagi. Keduanya kini memandang jalanan yang masih dipenuhi orang berlalu lalang. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang diam saja, ada yang tampak sedih, ada juga yang kelihatan sedang kesal sekali.

"Kemudian aku mendapat kabar kau ditangkap oleh Akatsuki."

Gaara melirik pada Naruto yang masih memandang wajah malam di Suna.

"Anehnya saat itu, aku merasa marah sekali pada Akatsuki, lebih marah pada mereka dibanding pada Sasuke yang seenaknya meninggalkan Konoha. Kata kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan, saat itu aku seperti orang kesurupan. Tidak mau bersabar dan bergerak tanpa peduli pada rencana," Naruto tertawa pelan, "aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku berbuat seperti itu. Dan akhirnya, kau mati. Aku benar-benar marah, berjuta kali lebih marah… pada diriku sendiri. Pada aku yang tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dan membiarkanmu kehilangan nyawa."

Biru bertemu emerald, menghapus dinginnya malam, mematikan semua suara. Hanya ada dua individu berpandangan dalam gaung keheningan. Seorang melangkah maju, menipiskan jarak hingga hanya tersisa sejangkauan tangan.

"Aku baru tahu… rasanya kehilangan seseorang itu… sakit… sesak… mengerikan."

Gaara bergeming.

"Aku sempat berpikir bagaimana kalau Sasuke yang mati. Sakit, tapi aku juga berpikir, Sasuke adalah seorang nukenin, itu saja sudah membuatnya berada dalam bahaya besar. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti menerima kabar buruk tentangnya. Tapi denganmu berbeda. Kau Kazekage, seseorang yang dibutuhkan oleh Suna. Kau tidak boleh mati begitu saja."

"Naruto…"

Selangkah lagi Naruto mendekati Gaara, masih memandang kedua mata pemuda itu, "aku benar-benar bersyukur ada Chiyo-baasama, berkatnya kau masih ada di sini. Aku tidak akan melupakan pengorbanannya."

Gaara tak bergerak saat Naruto meletakkan tangan di pundaknya.

"Kau ingat, dulu kau pernah bicara dengan posisi ini padaku. Waktu aku benar-benar putus asa dan tak bisa memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kebimbanganku tentang Sasuke, tentang Konoha, tentang Jinchuuriki. Kata-katamu membuatku berpikir keras, sampai otakku mau meledak rasanya," Naruto kembali memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "aku kaget waktu kau menyebutku sebagai 'teman'. Tapi daripada kaget, sebenarnya aku senang. Aku senang kau menganggapku sebagai teman. Aku senang, karena paling tidak aku ada di posisi yang cukup penting bagimu."

Detik berikutnya Gaara mematung begitu Naruto makin mendekat dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Karenamu, aku jadi bisa menentukan langkahku. Tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan. Untuk Sasuke, juga untuk Konoha. Karena perkataanmu saat itulah aku bisa berdiri dengan bangga sebagai seorang Hokage."

Merasakan pelukan Naruto yang semakin erat, meski canggung, Gaara mengangkat tangan dan melingkarkannya di pungung Naruto. Ada kehangatan nyaman yang dia rasakan dan itu berbeda denga pelukan dari Temari maupun Kankuro.

"Perasaan khususku pada Sasuke sudah lama terhapus, karena akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orag yang benar-benar aku butuhkan. Dan dia adalah kau, Gaara… aku… membutuhkanmu."

Detik itu Gaara mengerti perasaan apa yang selama ini ada dalam dirinya setiap kali melihat Naruto. Perasaan asing yang membuatnya sering merasa tak tenang. Ternyata… dia begini membutuhkan Naruto. Tubuhnya yang semula tegang, menjadi santai dan Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Naruto.

"Gaara? Kau kenapa?"

Gaara menggeleng, "tidak… hanya… lega," ujarnya, "lega… karena akhirnya aku tahu kenapa aku sering merasa aneh jika bersama denganmu."

Memahami arti kata-kata Gaara, Naruto tertawa, "benarkah? Jadi kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku?" pelukan Naruto makin erat, dia juga tertawa karena Gaara mengangguk, "senangnya… ku pikir aku bakal masuk rumah sakit seketika kalau berani memelukmu seperti ini."

Lalu mereka saling melepaskan diri, Naruto masih tersenyum lebar, Gaara juga masih berwajah datar seperti biasa, tapi bias bahagia tampak nyata di bola mata mereka.

"Meski kita tak akan bisa sering bertemu, tapi aku tahu ini bukan perasaan sesaat."

Gaara tertegun sejenak karena Naruto dengan begitu tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tak tahu harus bagaimana, akhirnya Gaara hanya memejamkan matanya saja.

Malam itu, di bahaw purnama, kedua Kage muda itu menemui titik baru dalam kehidupan mereka. Jalan di depan mungkin tak semulus yang diharapkan, yang pasti mereka tahu, jika mereka bersama, tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi.

Pasti.

oxoxoxo

"Jadi akhirnya seperti itu nasib seorang Uchiha Sasuke?" Temari membaca dokumen yang baru datang dari Konoha, "apa ini sudah benar?"

Gaara meletakkan penanya, "ya. Keputusan ini diambil berdasarkan rapat besar lima negara Shinobi, dan mereka semua menyetujuinya."

Temari meletakkan dokumen itu lagi di meja kerja adik bungsunya, "kalau begitu ya baguslah. Semua selesai dengan damai."

Sang Kazekage beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka jendela bulat di sana, langit biru membentang luas sejauh mata memandang, "meski tak lagi menjadi seorang shinobi karena Sakura sudah menutup semua aliran chakra-nya, dengan ini Sasuke bisa menjalani kehidupan barunya yang jauh dari kegelapan."

"Dia pasti bisa," ujar Temari, "Naruto dan Sakura pasti tidak akan membiarkan teman mereka tersesat lagi."

Angin bertiup dengan sejuk, membuat Gaara merasa sangat santai.

Temari memandang wajah adiknya. Minggu lalu, dia dan Kankuro dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan Gaara yang mengatakan kalau dia dan Naruto tengah menjalin hubungan khusus, lebih dari sekedar sahabat biasa. Sebenarnya Temari sedikit keberatan, tapi melihat sorot mata Gaara yang begitu serius, Temari tak sampai hati merusak kebahagiaan adik yang dia sayangi, begitu juga dengan Kankuro. Bagi mereka, kebahagiaan Gaara di atas segalanya, karena adik bungsu mereka sudah terlalu banyak menderita.

"Karena masalah itu sudah selesai, kau harus fokus pada ujian Chuunin, Gaara. Ini juga penting bagi nama baik Suna di mata dunia," Temari berjalan ke samping Gaara, "aku tahu kau tidak sabar untuk menemui Naruto lagi, tapi kau harus ingat kalau pekerjaan tetap nomor satu, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara memandang kakak sulungnya itu, "tak usah khawatir, aku dan Naruto masih bisa menahan diri. Tidak sepertimu dan si rambut nanas itu."

"Hei! Kenapa kau jadi ikut memanggilnya begitu sih?!" seru Temari, "lagipula aku tidak pernah bermesraan di depan umum dengannya."

"Oh- jadi kalau tidak di depan umum… pernah, ya?"

Wajah Temari berubah merah padam, "Gaara! Kenapa kau jadi usil seperti ini sih?! Pasti gara-gara Naruto!" gadis itu memukuli pundak adiknya yang membuat dia seketika terpana melihat wajah Gaara yang tersenyum dan juga tertawa. Suara tawa pertama yang di dengar oleh Temari. Itu membuat Temari jadi ikut tertawa bersama adiknya.

Tak lama Kankuro masuk dan heran melihat Temari dan Gaara tertawa, "kalian berdua ini kenapa? Tertawa seperti orang gila begitu," dia mengangkat tangannya yang membawa tiga kotak bentou yang dibungkus kain hijau, "kebetulan lewat kedai, jadi aku beli makan siang. Kalian belum makan, kan?"

"Belum~ belum~ kami belum makan," Temari menghampiri Kankuro dan menyambar bentou itu lalu duduk di sofa, "ayo, kita makan bersama!"

Kankuro mengikuti Temari duduk di sofa, tapi Gaara masih berdiri di depan jendela. Sekali lagi dia memandang biru di atas sana. Sungguh tak sabar rasanya berjumpa lagi dengan Naruto. Banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan pada pemuda pemilik hatinya itu.

Tapi… satu bulan pasti akan cepat berlalu dan Gaara yakin dia akan semakin punya banyak cerita nanti.

"Gaara! Jangan melamun saja. Ayo makan!" Temari memanggil adik bungsunya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku yang habiskan," ujar Kankuro.

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan bergabung dengan kedua kakaknya untuk menikmati santap sederhana yang istimewa itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The End**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Baiklah~ satu karya yang saya maksudkan sebagai tantangan untuk diri saya sendiri ini akhirnya selesaaaaaai! Maf kalau Gaara jadi OOC, Naruto apalagi #tabrakdinding Dan karena ini diselesaikan dalam waktu 24jam lebih dikit, maaf atas miss typo disana-sini *nyari alesan* maaf juga klo ada miss plot TAT Yang jelas inilah NaruGaa dalam pandangan saya. Semoga bisa diterima.

Berhubung momennya pas, jadilah ini entry keempat saya untuk FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY! Bersatulah para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi Indonesia! #orasi #dilemparbakiak


End file.
